Digimon movie 4
Digimon Adventure 02 Revenge of Diaboromon (デジモンアドベンチャー02: ディアボロモンの逆襲) is a Japanese anime film based on the Digimon series. The film was release in theaters in Japan on March 3, 2001. While the English version of the film was release on August 5, 2005. The film was written by Reiko Yoshida. While the film was directed by Takahiro Imamura. The music score was done by Takanori Arisawa. Whereas the film was produced by several producers such as: Hideki Yamashita, Makoto Shibazaki, Masaki Miyauchi, Tan Takaiwa, Tsutomu Tomari & Hiroyuki Sakurada. Along with the film One Piece Clockwork Island Adventure, the fourth Digimon film was shown as a double feature, which was called the Toei Spring Anime Fair 2001. It turns out that Diablomon was not completely destroyed by Omegamon. He is actually revived, and sends Kuramon into the real world as well as personal pictures of Yamato and Taichi to the internet. So, Taichi and Yamato head back to the Internet to deal with him with Omegamon, while the younger Chosen Children go to deal with the swarm of Kuramon. Diaboromon makes a return to the real world in a net, and the DigiDestined are quick to act, unaware that Diaboromon has a couple more tricks up his sleeve. Plot Three months after MaloMyotismon's defeat, the old and new DigiDestined go up against Diaboromon again. Tai and Matt head back to the Internet in order to deal with him and Omnimon, while the younger DigiDestined go to deal with the rampage of a swarm of Kuramon (Diaboromon's Fresh form). With the help of Angemon and Angewomon (with T.K. and Kari Kamiya), Omnimon was able to destroy Diaboromon again, but it turned out to be a trap, as his destruction allowed many more Kuramon to go to the Real World. This also trapped Omnimon, Angemon and Angewomon within the internet. Things go out of control when the Kuramon in the Real World merge to create a Mega level called Armageddemon, a more powerful and invincible Mega in Diaboromon's evolutionary line. It is so powerful that neither Omnimon nor Imperialdramon Fighter Mode are able to defeat it on their own even. In the end, Imperialdramon Fighter Mode is injured in Armageddemon's counterattack, so Omnimon lends him his power in the form of the Omni Blade, powering the dragon warrior up to Paladin Mode. Using his Omega Blade attack, Imperialdramon Paladin Mode is able to strike down Armageddemon, splitting his head in half and causing him to revert back into the Kuramon. With the help of the energy from the DigiDestined Digivices and the cell phones from the other kids of Japan, the Omega Blade powers up and sends all of the Kuramon back to the Digital World. Voice Cast :Japanese *'the late Toshiko Fujita' as Taichi "Tai" Kamiya *'Chika Sakamoto' as Augumon *'Kae Araki' as Kari Kamiya *'Yuka Tokumitsu' as Gatomon *'the late Yuko Mizutani' as Sora Takenouchi *'Yuto Kazama' as Yamato "Matt" Ishida *'Mayumi Yamaguchi' as Gabumon *'Syoko Kikuchi' as Takeru "T.K." Takaishi *'Miwa Matsumoto' as Patamon *'Ai Maeda' as Mimi Tachikawa *'Masami Kikuchi' as Joe Kido *'Umi Tenjin' as Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi *'Takahiro Sakurai' as Tentomon *'Reiko Kiuchi' as Davis Motomiya *'Junko Noda' as Veemon *'Rio Natsuki' as Yolei Inoue *'Koichi Tochika' as Hawkmon *'Megumi Urawa' as Cody Hida & Armadillmon *'Romi Park' as Ken Ichijouji *'Naozumi Takahashi' as Wormon :English *'Joshua Seth' as Taichi *'Tom Fahn' as Augumon *'Lara Jill Miller' as Kari *'Edie Mirman' as Gatomon *'Colleen O' Shaughnessey' as Sora *'Michael Reisz' as "Matt" *'Kirk Thornton' as Gabumon *'Doug Erholtz' as "T.K." *'Laura Summer' as Patamon *'Philece Sampler' as Mimi & Cody *'Tifanie Christun' as Yolei *'the late Michael Lindsay' as Joe *'Mona Marshall' as Izzy *'Jeff Nimoy' as Tentomon *'Brian Donovan' as Davis *'Derek Stephen Prince' as Veemon & Ken *'Neil Kaplan' as Hawkmon *'the late Robert Axelrod' as Armadillmon *'Paul St Peter' as Wormon & Diaboromon Trivia *After digivolving, Imperialdramon Dragon Mode announces himself as "Imperialdramon Fighter Mode" in the English version, despite not being in Fighter Mode yet. *In the English version, the opening score is an instrumental version of the opening theme for the Digimon Frontier (Anime). *A poster reading "Neikd Star Live Stage!! Shocking Night, Fucking Night" is blanked out in the English version. *In the English version, the shot of Imperialdramon Paladin Mode impaling Armageddemon with his sword is replaced with a shot of Davis gasping. *The large screen that Davis walks past at the beginning is the same one that Sora has passed in Our War Game!. Similar children are also shown watching the screen. *The same shot of a woman at the freezers in a grocery store is featured. However, this time, instead of the items being overpriced, they have Tai and Matt's names on them. This reference was missed in the English version as the scene from Our War Game had been removed during dubbing production. *Several shots of people watching the battle between Diaboromon, and Omnimon on their computers are similar to those seen in Our War Game!. *During the blackout, a girl similar to Rika Nonaka from Digimon Tamers is talking on the phone. *Armageddemon's Digi Egg bears a resemblance to the egg that Parrotmon came out of in the movie Digimon Adventure. *In the Japanese version, when everyone's cell phones are activated near the end of the film, some of the ringtones resemble real songs from the anime, including Butter-fly and I Wish. *The background theme used at the beginning of the movie, Maurice Ravel's Boléro, was used throughout the Digimon Adventure film. all information on Digimon movie 4 came from http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Digimon_Adventure_02:_Revenge_of_Diaboromon Category:FILMS